


a flaw in my code

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Romano's life is going nowhere.
Relationships: North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	a flaw in my code

**Author's Note:**

> This was gathering dust in my Google docs. Honestly I probably won't ever finish this.

Antonio usually pays in coins. There's a part of him that's curious about that odd little habit. Why? Another small part of him wonders why he always has so many coins, but he doesn't really care enough to ask. He holds back a yawn. Another night of terrible sleep. The fluorescent lights are starting to get to him. He can feel his headache getting worse.

Romano holds both hands out, cupped together. Waiting. The position is a little uncomfortable. It makes him think of Sunday mornings. Always early enough that the sun hasn't even peeked over the horizon.

* * *

Wisps of clouds blow overhead while he and Feli clutch their drinks to their chests for warmth. Feliciano has hot chocolate and Romano has coffee. "It's more grown up, Feli," Romano insists. Feli only smiles, knowing how many spoonfuls of sugar Romano had had to add before he could drink it without making a face.

The air is crisp, nearing painfully cold. Grandfather shoves at the heavy church doors. They are not locked, but they like to stick. Eventually, with a particularly hard push, it opens wide. "Like it's yawning," Feli whispers. Romano nods back solemnly. They follow their Grandfather in and then the darkness swallows them whole as the door seals itself with a quiet click behind them. It's quiet. He feels like he can hear his heartbeat.

Feli holds onto his hand, careful not to drop his thermos. Grandfather begins to walk forward. He mumbles to himself as he maneuvers his way through the chaotic placement of the pews that are tipped, tilted and turned every which way.

Romano and Feliciano follow closely behind, like little ducks. Romano walks ahead of his brother. He's older, it's his responsibility to clear a path. It's difficult trying not to trip over anything. The electricity doesn't work anymore and the big stained glass windows are too dusty to let in much light. Especially since the only outside light is from the moon. Romano is actually glad for that bit, seeing the state of it might be worse. He's afraid of what he might see. Not ghosts or anything like _that._ Well, maybe a little. But mostly he's worried about rats. Sometimes when they're here he can hear a faint scratching coming from the walls or the pews surrounding them. In the dark he can ignore it.

He squeezes his brother's hand to ask if he's okay. He gets an answering squeeze not even a second later. _I'm okay_ he imagines Feli saying. Their eyes still haven't adjusted to the dark. Romano almost runs into their Grandfather's back when he stops abruptly. His brother's instincts aren't as sharp, he walks into Romano's back, barely keeping a hold on his thermos. Before he can try to apologize, Romano runs his thumb over Feli's fingers. _It's fine. It was an accident._

They're at the front of the church. If he squints he can almost see the darker shapes that make up the imposing cross he knows hangs before them. Grandfather drops to his knees, hands held out. Romano still can't see, but he remembers this part. It's always the same. He's mumbling faster now, frantic Italian reaches their ears. They don't quite understand. Romano hates that he can't understand anymore. It aches in a way he can't explain. All he knows is that it sharpens when Feli talks and he notices his accent is fading.

"Please."

It is the only word he understands. Feli squeezes his fingers again.

_Are you okay?_

* * *

The coins tumble into his waiting hands. It's at once a welcome distraction and not. The coins are too warm. Romano counts and re-counts until he's sure it is right. Luckily the store is rarely busy. His head aches, everything does. Antonio waits quietly.

His vision goes fuzzy and he holds onto the cash register until the moment passes.

Romano hands Antonio his receipt. Their fingers touch. Antonio's hands are warm and Romano tries not to flinch away from the contact. His own hands are cold.

"Have a nice day."

Antonio says something that might be 'You too' or 'thank you'. Romano doesn't understand, his voice is too soft and the store's music is too loud, so he just lets the moment pass. It doesn't really matter anyway.

* * *

"Feli, wake up," Romano pokes his brother's side. "Wake up, Grandpa says we need to go."

Feliciano whines. "I'm tired."

"I know," he says, wishing things were different. Me too, he thinks and wants to say it. He wants to say to his Grandfather: _"I'm tired. Let me sleep."_ It's so much easier to just sleep. His stomach growls.

"I know. You can nap later."

"Okay, Roma," Romano gets the feeling that Feli can hear his thoughts. He pulls himself out of their bed, slowly. He shivers without the cover of the blanket. He doesn't say anything though. Romano hands him another pair of socks to pull over the ones he slept in.

* * *

"Hello?" Antonio wears a look of mild confusion.

Romano blinks. _Right, customers._ "Sorry sir. Did you find everything okay?"

"Mhm." Antonio says, hefting a bag of cat food up onto the conveyor belt. "Um," He starts, "I don't want to pry, but are you okay?"

"If you don't want to pry, then don't. It's none of your business," Romano says sharply. It startles him how harsh his own voice sounds and by the looks of it, Antonio too. 

Antonio's expression is hurt for a moment before going blank. His eyes are dull as he smiles. "You're right. Sorry."

"Shit," Romano says. His voice still has an edge, but it is no longer defensive, just annoyed. The anger is turned toward himself.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just --" he stops abruptly. _No need to go into detail, idiot. He doesn't care._ He sighs. "Bad day."

_Understatement of the fucking year._

* * *

Snow crunches beneath their feet. Romano in sneakers and Feli, in his snow boots. New, Romano had made sure of that.

"Watch me, Roma!"

Feli slides along the ice, nearly slipping. He laughs and the next glide is steadier.

Romano's hands flutter uselessly at his sides. He wants to tell his brother to be careful, but he doesn't want to ruin his fun.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the other day," Antonio says.

"It's fine," Romano mumbles, scanning Antonio's items.

"I'm Antonio. By the way."

"Yeah, I know," Romano finds himself saying. "$7.35 is your total."

"You know?" Antonio fidgets, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. Mint green. The color looks weird on him.

"Mhm," Romano is annoyed with himself.

 _Why did you say anything, asshole? Of course he doesn't remember you._

"We went to highschool together."  
  



End file.
